PPGZ & RRBZ Immortal Love
by xLightDarknessStarrx
Summary: After three years of battling and defeating the RRBZ, the PPGZ had live a life of peacefulness, and tranquility. But..what happens after three years when they come back, better, stronger, with more powers? And what happens after they learn that their bite is much fiercer than their bark?
1. Chapter 1

** Kaoru's P.O.V**

**** It had been three years since we defeated the RRBZ. In fact, it seemed like decades. Now we were in high school. Sixteen years old. I sighed, putting my hands behind my head. In fact it was about to be Christmas break. A lot has passes since we defeated the RRBZ. Ken's mother came back from outer space and remarried his father. Momoko has a boyfriend now. Randy I believe his name is. Miyako hasn't had any boyfriends yet, she's saving her first kiss for "the one" as she says his name is. Just at that moment Miyako came out from her house and began walking with me. "Hey Miyako." I said, my hands still behind my head. She was wearing a baby blue tank top and had on a denim skirt with some white leggings. Her hair had grown longer and curlier, right now she had her hair up in pig tails like when we were thirteen. She smiled.

"Good morning Kaoru." She said, I shrugged, not much of a splendid morning. I woke up to my alarm clock not working, only to find out it was my brother who messed with it. Then i yelled at him and had to get ready for school in a hurry. Nothing special just the usual: A baggy green t-shirt and some baggy jeans. And some green converse. My hair had grown to my shoulders, but I hardly fixed it. When we got to Momoko's house, Randy was already there. To be honest I thought he was clingy. Momoko thought this as well, but wouldn't dare say anything to him. They've been together after we defeated the RRBZ. Momoko had then saw she couldn't be with Brick. I grimaced. Ugh! I don't know how she though they could have worked! It was sickening just to think that they could get along. We were practically enemies And if the RRBZ somehow managed to escape with their lives, they still are. Which of course if they are back. The Momoko might just dump Randy for Brick. To be honest, I would choose the one that clings to her side and copies her homework. Not the brightest crayon in the Crayola box. We was walking to her when someone bumped into me.

"Watch it!" I growled. They looked at me, and offered a hand since I had fell on my butt. I took it and got up, my baseball hat fell off when I bent over, and I put my foot on it while the pair of hands helped my get my stuff together. I picked up my baseball cap, and came face to face with forest green eyes. I backed up a little, since I felt weird around the stranger. He gave me my books and looked at me carefully. It was silent, and Miyako was chatting away to Momoko. "J-Just watch here you're going." I muttered, not wanting him to hear me stutter. He smirked.

"I would be saying that if I were you." He growled, and I glared at him.

"Is that a threat I hear?" I growled right back. He seemed familiar but that didn't concern me at the moment. The fact this punk was threatening me had me pissed off! He glared back at me, and we stood there glaring at each other like maniacs until Miyako spoke to me.

"Kaoru we're going to be late if you keep glaring at the stranger." She said, I sighed and nodded. We began walking with Momoko and Randy. I felt his stare on my back. I glared up ahead. Miyako watched me but didn't say anything, but just lowered her lids and looked at the ground. I sighed. I wish she wouldn't worry so much. It's not healthy. We got to school just as the bell rang. Momoko and Randy kissed each other then parted ways. We began running to the classroom. Momoko's now mid ways hair swished as we ran, her long sleeved pink shirt seemed like it was wrinkled and she was wearing a skirt with some tights and lace up boots that came below her knee. When got to the classroom just as the bell rang. We breathed heavily and made our way to our seats. The other people rolled their eyes since we was almost always late.

"Okay class, listen up!" The teacher, Mrs. Keane, said. "We have some new students." She said. Two boys entered and then, my glare was fixed on him the whole time. The raven haired one, the one that threatened me! She smiled at the boys, "Go ahead introduce yourselves!" She said.

"I'm Akira." The red headed one said.

"I'm Isaote." The blond one said.

"And I'm Saoti." The raven haired on said, and then he saw me and smirked which caused me to glare at him more.

"Thank you boys, now go take your seats." She said. Akira sat with Momoko, Isaote sat with Miyako which meant. Crud! The bastard had to sit next to me! Saoti sat next to me. His hair was spiked, and he was wearing baggy blue jeans, and a green sweatshirt. I glared and continued to focus on the lesson, but I could feel him looking at me from time to time. I finally got tired of him looking at me and peeked at him from in under my bangs, and he immediately looked to the front, I smirked at my desk. Wow, he was embarrassed I caught him looking at me. Good! Then all of a sudden my belt started to beep. I looked back at Miyako and Momoko, they looked up at me and nodded, we all sprung up at once our chairs scraping the floor. I raised my hand and shouted. "Mrs. Keane, my head has a stomach ache!"

"My heart has a nose bleed!" Miyako said. Wow seriously? Oh well, that's all she could think of.

"And my stomach has a head ache!" Momoko said. I smirked copy cat. Mrs. Keane looked back at us.

"You girls may go to the nurses office, Saoti, Isaote, and Akira can you escort them to the nurse's office?" She asked as we were about to leave. We stopped dead in our tracks. Oh no. We looked at each other and waited for the boys. When we got in the hallway we looked at one another. A thought came to my head, and I looked at Momoko. She raised an eyebrow and I nodded, she looked at Miyako, and she sighed.

"Scramble!" I shouted and ran in the opposite direction of Momoko and Miyako. The boys were taken a back but ran after us, Saoti ran after me. He was fast, but I was faster. I began running hard, and eventually lost him. I ran up to the roof. To see Miyako and Momoko surrounded by Isaote and Akira. I ran behind a wall and transformed. I ran back out. "Get away from them!" I screamed. They were surprised to see Buttercup. "They are very sick, and I'm here to take them to the hospital so scram!" I shouted. They looked at one another. Just at the moment Saoti busted through the roof door, and saw me and Momoko, Miyako and his brothers. He raised an eyebrow.

"Leave! I'm here to take them to the hospital." I said. They eyed each other. I glared. "Sorry girls." I said and slung them both over my back, surprising the boys. "Now, if you'll excuse us." I said, and flew off the building carrying them to the hospital. When we were away they transformed.

"Thanks for the save BC!" Blossom said. I shrugged.

"No biggie." I said, then opened my compact. "Who is it today professor?" I asked.

"The Gangreen Gang!" He said. "They are graffiti the whole town!" He said. I nodded. We flew off and found them, Blossom sat on the wall, and I leaned against another one, while Bubbles laid on her stomach facing them.

"Hello boys, and Ivy." Blossom said, looking at the sky.

"Long time," Bubbles said, looking at two birds.

"No," I said, looking at the ground, a grin on my face.

"See.."Blossom said. It was true we hadn't seen the Gangreen Gang in a while. "Thought you guys went to a different town with the RRBZ." She said, still looking at the sky. Ace chuckled.

"As if, they are just a couple punks." He said. We was talking to them like they were old friends.

"Enough talk, don't you think girls?" I asked.

"Agreed." They said. Before the GGG had time to react we attacked.

"Mega Powered Yo!" Blossom shouted, sending the blazing white yo-yo after them.

"Mega Grand Slam!" I shouted as well, sending a ball of white fire after the yo-yo.

"Mega, Bubble Trouble!" Bubbles shouted, sending glowing white bubbles after the ball of fire, and yo-yo. The GGG were thrown back and landed in a crater. The cops pulled up and arrested them. We waved and turned around and came face to chest with someone. We flew back fast, our weapons ready and our jaws dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blossom's P.O.V**

**** No way in hell! I thought. Buttercup and Bubbles both had wide eyes, possibly thinking the same as I was. Brick was staring right at me, and Butch was staring right at Buttercup, and Boomer was staring right at Bubbles. "W-What?!" Buttercup shouted. "H-How the hell?" She shouted. Butch smiled, he liked it whenever BC got mad at him. She flew back a couple more inches. "No way in hell." I heard her whisper. I kept my gaze on Brick. I knew they would be back. Looking at Brick brought back years of pain. He smirked at me and I wanted to erase that smirk off his face. I flew back a couple inches with BC and Bubbles. They followed us until we were over the GGG crater.

"How did you survive?" I asked, before BC could say anything. Brick shrugged.

"Well, since your wondering so much." He said, and when he smiled the color drained from our faces. He had fangs.

"Do you _still _like playing vampire?" BC asked cracking up, Butch glared at her.

"BC shut up." I said, she looked at me. "I went as Halloween as a vampire, if those were fake teeth they would have fallen out long ago." I said.

"Holy shit!" Bubbles said. The RRBZ snapped their heads to her, clearly surprised. "S-So that means?" I nodded. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She said, covering her mouth with her gloved hand.

"Hang in there Bubbles!" I said. We looked back at the RRBZ, they smiled.

"Did anyone ever tell you girls?" Brick asked.

"That you," Butch said grinning at Buttercup.

"Smell," Boomer said, turning his gaze to Bubbles.

"Delicious?" Brick asked, grinning evilly at me.

"MISSION ABORT!" BC shouted and we began flying away. But just as I suspected they had vampire speed so they blocked us off. Bubbles trembled and began crying.

"I don't wanna die!" She wailed, which activated her sonic voice, sending the RRBZ back a little. She looked at them and grinned. She screamed, causing blue rings to come from her mouth, making them fly back. They hit a building by the time she stopped. "Let's go girls!" She screamed, and began flying away.

"Well if they're bloody vampires aren't they supposed to sparkle in the sun or something?!" BC said.

"I'm not sure, and that's Twilight BC! I don't know if they glitter or burn! Do I look like a vamp expert?!" I said. BC shook her head, then yelped, we looked back and saw Butch was dragging her off.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, pedestrians below were gathering to watch.

"Not a chance babe!" He said. She glared.

"Mega Powered Yo!" I screamed, the power built up and I threw it at him, and he flew back letting go of BC. BC nodded as thanks, and then I was grabbed. "Brick let me go!" I screamed. He chuckled and my heart beat quickened, wait. Why do I feel like this he is my enemy...Isn't he? I growled.

"Mega Grand Slam!" She screamed, and the light hit Brick, sending him flying back. Bubbles shrieked, and we looked to see Boomer pulling her away.

"Mega Bubble Trouble!" She shrieked, causing him to get blown away. She flew back and I hugged her. And like a protective mother made sure her and BC had no injuries. The RRBZ flew in front of where I was coaxing Bubbles. The glared, blood running from their mouths.

"BC take Bubbles out of here." I whispered. Her eyes widen.

"They'll kill you Blossom!" She said. I shook my head. She took Bubbles and flew off, I flew a couple feet away from them.

"Follow them Butch and Boomer." Brick said, "Its just my and Pinky on this one." He said, Butch grinned and so did Boomer, and in a flash flew off. Pedestrians were now panicking, I wished they would leave so they wouldn't see me get killed. I knew my chances against a vampire. Zero, zilch. I'll be lucky if he gives me mercy, though I highly doubt it. He cracked his knuckles, and I watched him. I remembered everything that led up to this from three years ago to three minutes ago.

"Make it quick and stop patronizing me Brick." I said, looking at the ground, he stopped cracking his knuckles. Surprised, I looked up seeing my opening. "Triple Mega Powered Yo!" I screamed, that would let me hit him three times, enough to knock someone out, or at least make him weak. On the second hit he almost grabbed my yo-yo but he was pretty beat so he was slow, on the third hit he went flying down into the ground. I gasped and flew down to him. He couldn't be knocked out. I shook his shoulder. "Brick? Brick? BRICK!" I shouted. I-I couldn't have killed him could I? I cried on his chest. I couldn't believe it! I couldn't have killed him! H-He's a vampire! But why am I crying over him?

"B-Blossom you're c-crying o-over me?" His voice was weak.

"Brick!" I shouted in glee and hugged him. "I-I thought I k-killed you...B-But I-I knew I-I didn't since you're a v-vampire. I-I'm s-sorry." I said, crying into his shoulder, he was shocked and so was I.

I finally pulled away form him and whiped away my tears. "S-Sorry..." I muttered just as my belt beeped. I opened the compact, forgetting Brick was there, I needed to forget he was there just for two minutes.

"Blossom, are you alright? BC and Bubbles are here, they're getting ready. You've been excused as well." He said, I gave him a confused look and he groaned. "The concert!" He said. My eyes widen.

"Sorry I forgot Prof." I said, nervously. "I'll be there in a jiffy!" I said, and closed the compact, I put it back in my belt and was about to fly off when Brick grabbed my wrist. I turned around, and he looked me in the eyes.

"Why was you really crying over me Blossom?" He asked, I looked at the ground.

"Because...I-I don't want you dead." I said and blushed, and glared at him. "Don't tell anyone I said that!" I shouted and slapped him before I flew off. I was blushing the whole way to the lab, thinking of how he grabbed my wrist.

**Brick's P.O.V**

**** I couldn't believe that the PPGZ leader had been crying over me, answered her compact like nothing happened, said she didn't want me dead then slapped me. I cradled my hand over my cheek. I couldn't believe it. Could Blossom actually like me? "Brick are you okay? Dude why is your shirt wet?" Butch asked. I nodded.

"Uh, Blossom was crying." I said. Butch smiled.

"Begging for mercy?" He asked.

"No, she was crying because she thought I died." I said. Butch and Boomer's eyes widen, "Don't worry about it. But I do know one thing. The PPGZ are having a concert tonight." I said.

"How do you know that?" Butch asked.

"She answered her compact right in front of me. The Prof. told her that BC and Bubbles were getting ready for a concert." I said. Butch nodded. An elderly woman passed, and I put on my best young gentle man face. "Excuse me Ms." I said. She looked at me, "But when is the PPGZ concert, see, me and my brothers are new in town and we are seriously big fans of them." I lied, it was easy to lie.

"Oh well it's at Elmer's Park. Its just three blocks down from here." She said, giving me a kind smile. "And it's a community event. So no charge, it's a present from them to the community." She said, before saying bye and leaving.

"Well, guess we're crashing a concert." I said, Butch and Boomer smiled.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

**** I had just got done fixing my hair the way it was before I had beaten up Butch, Blossom and Bubbles had put their hair down and was debating on pinning it up or not. "Leave it down, that's what I'm doing." I said, shrugging. They looked at one another and smiled. The Professor and Ken came through with Peach and they said everything was out in the car. I was super nervous. This was my first time singing in front of the crowd, and we were switching up who sung during the first song we've been practicing and got it down pretty fast. We walked to the Professor's car and got in. The drums and guitars were in the back. We learned had to play all the instruments just for the first song, and we are pretty beast if I do say so myself. We got to Elmer's Park in no time, there were already fans lining up and- "What the hell are they doing here?!" I screamed, causing the Professor to glare at me. Bubbles and Blossom looked and saw the RRBZ we groaned. "I swear if they cause any trouble during the first song someone's gonna die!" I said. The Professor followed his gaze and his eyes widen. y stomach still felt sick after learning that the RRBZ were vamps!

We got out of the car and people were shouting our names. "BC can I have you're autograph?" A little girl asked, I could feel the RRBZ watching us, I squatted down, and gave her a smile. "My name is Karia Omashi! And one day I want to grow up being just like you!" She squealed I smiled and handed her her notebook back.

"Well keep training and maybe you will become like me one day." I said, she smiled and I ruffled her hair. The RRBZ was shocked. We all sighed a couple more autographs and then they said we had to go on. Karia wished us luck as we left. We went back stage and the drums were set up. I got the electric and Blossom got the bass while Bubbles had the drums.

"And now, the PPGZ with their first song by Lemonade Mouth 'She's so Gone!'" The announcer said. They pulled the curtains and I felt sick, the RRBZ had front row seats and I knew if I threw up, it would be on them. The music started and before I knew it I was in my comfort zone.

My voice poured over the stereo's causing the RRBZ to have shocked looks, "Insecure in a skin, like a puppet, a girl on the string." I sung for a little while until it was time for Blossom's turn, I smiled and stepped back and she started to sing.

"Here I am this is me, and it's stronger than you ever thought I'd be. Are you shocked? Are you mad?" She sung for a little the RRBZ still in shock, until it was Bubbles turn. This part was tricky, since I had to throw my guitar at Bubbles and I had to run to the drums. I got a little closer to the drums. She jumped up and grabbed my guitar and I got the drums.

"She's so gone! You can't find her around! You can look but you won't see, the girl I used to be, cause she's so gone! Away! Like history!" After her turn we all joined and the crowd continued to cheer. After that they drew the curtains and Bubbles and I traded instruments, and I sat down at the edge of the stage, then the curtains pulled up, people surprised to see me. Especially the RRBZ.

My voice started before the music, "Before I fall, to fast. Kiss me quick. But make it last. So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye." I could feel everyone staring at me, surprised I would be singing a song like this, but what got me the most was Butch looking at me. They continued to cheer, but in a hushed matter. Butch was still watching me, and I looked at him, "Every hello, ends with a goodbye, but you're so hypnotizing, you got me laughing while I sing you've got me smiling in my sleep." I sang before I turned my attention back to the crowd, I looked at him from under eye lid to see him surprised. "If this is love please don't break me. I'm givin' up so just catch me." I sang the last part and Blossom came up and took the mic from me.

"Did you forget that I was even alive? Did you forget, everything we ever had? Did you forget? Did you forget, bout me?" She sang, Brick looked away, God I hope they don't think we are crushing on them! I sighed and continued to play guitar. Bubbles looked at me but kept playing drums. "Please don't forget, don't forget. We had it all, we were just about to fall even more in love than we were before, I won't forget, I won't forget about us." She continued, and Brick looked at her, seeing her for the first time it looked like. Then I did my solo on the electric. Then we continued. "Somewhere we went wrong...Our love is like a song...But you won't sing along..You've forgotten...About us." She sung, and whispered. "Don't forget." The crowd was shocked at first then cheered, me and Bubbles high-fived and we traded instruments. The crowd was shocked by the song she chosen. It was kinda rockerish and we had a guy involve for the screamo part.

"I am finding out that maybe I was wrong, that I've fallen down and I can't do this alone, stay with me. This is what I need please." She sang, and people cheered for her Boomer looked at her knowing the song. We continued to play listening to her voice. "This time, I will be listening! Sing us a song! And we'll sing it back to you! We could sing our own, but what it be without you?" She casted a look to Boomer then back to the crowd, and closed her eyes as the screamo came. "This heart it beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours! This heart beats, beats for only! My heart! My heart is yours! My heart is yours! My heart is...Yours! My hearts is!" She sung, and there was silence, she looked at the crowd and giggled into the mic.

"Aww, she's so adorable!" Someone shouted, and the cheered. I got my guitar back and walked up to the mic.

"We have one last song. And really I'm actually gonna say that, even though I'm not the most girliest of the group, I actually helped pick this song out with Bubbles and Blossom." I said.

"What's it called?!" Someone shouted.

"Well, it was in the Twilight movie Breaking Dawn for all you Twi fans, and it was written by Christina Perri!" All the girls shrieked and the song began. Blossom was playing acoustic, "Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?" I began singing and I could feel Butch staring at me. "Time stands still beauty in all she is, I will be brave I will not let anything take away, what's standing in front of me." I continued to sing, and I could feel Butch not staring at me anymore. Blossom gave me a supportive smile, since this was LIVE! "I have died everyday waiting for you, darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more." I sung the last part, and the music slowly faded away. "Thank you all for coming out! We hope you have a safe drive home, or walk, and don't worry, if anything happens," Bubbles and Blossom joined me at the mic.

"The Powerpuff Girls Z will come to you!" We shouted, which caused people to cheer with glee. I smiled at the girls, and put my arms around their necks.

"Can we get pictures of you guys?!" Karia shouted.

"Sure!" I said into the mic. The crowd slowly left and people came to take our picture, some were goofy, okay all of them were goofy, which just made our fans laugh, when Karia got her last picture we started putting away stuff, I started to put away the mic and looked at my guitar.

"Uh, e-excuse us." I heard someone say. I looked up to see the-

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked the RRBZ. Butch looked at me then looked away.

"We wanted to tell you guys you did great." Brick said looking at Blossom that looked anywhere but him.

"And that we wanted a picture with you." Boomer said.

"What?!" We shouted at once.

"Please?" They asked we looked at each other. And sighed, nodding. Butch smiled, and grabbed my wrist he got his phone out and put his arm around me, I didn't shake it off just stuck my tongue out, closing my eyes. Butch stuck his tongue out as well. Blossom and Brick did the 'I got your back' thing and Bubbles and Boomer did peace signs.

"You know I'm surprised you guys didn't pull anything." Blossom said.

"Same here." I agreed. Suddenly our belts beeped. We groaned. We flipped open the compact and Peach was at the lab. "Peach!" I said.

"Girls its the GGG again! Get there quick, and they have a bone to pick with you Buttercup." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Who doesn't?" I asked. Professor put away the equipment and we flew saying bye to the RRBZ.

"I'm surprised they showed up for the concert." Blossom said.

"Same here." I muttered. After that we flew towards the GGG, they smirked and Blossom started the sequence as usual.

"Triple Mega Powered Yo!" She screamed.

"Triple Mega Grand Slam!" I screamed.

"Triple Mega Bubble Trouble!" Bubbles screamed, causing them to go deeper into the earth. We all high-fived.

I put my hands behind my head. "I dunno bout you guys but I'm tired, what with the concert and all." I said. They nodded and we flew home. I untrasformed and crawled into bed, ready for heck tomorrow.

**Me: Hi guys! I really wanted to enter the band like in the original PPG so yeah ^^ Dons hate meh D: cookie - (::) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Miyako's P.O.V**

**** I had woken up to a sunshiney morning. I rolled out of bed and went to my closet. I got out a light blue long sleeved shirt, a jean jacket, skinny jeans, and some light blue ballet slippers. I put my hair in a curly ponytail and went to wait for Kaoru. I was actually early. Usually by the time Kaoru comes byt, its just as she walks by my house. Then a couple minutes later Kaoru came by, early. She had her hair up since it was long enough to be, and was wearing her green baseball cap backwards. She had on a green sweatshirt and baggy blue jeans, followed by her green converse. I got up and walked over to her, she had her hands behind her head like usual. She nodded at me as hello. I smiled, and continued walking.

"So...Last night..." Kaoru said. I sighed, and I shook my head. She sighed. "We're gonna have to talk about Miyako, its just weird that they're back and well..." She said, and I felt sick. Knowing Boomer and his brothers were vampires sickened me. But that would explain why they looked so good. I still remember what they said.

_Flashback_

_ "Did anyone ever tell you girls?"_ _Brick asked._

_ "That you," Butch said, grinning at BC._

_ "Smell," Boomer said, looking at me, grinning, and I knew I was screwed._

_ "Delicious?" Brick asked Blossom grinning evily at her. Yep we were totally screwed._

_ "MISSION ABORT!" BC shouted, and we flew away, but they caught us, and Blossom seemed like she saw that coming. Ah God! Someone help us!_

_ Flashback End_

I sighed, and we was at Momoko's house and Randy was there. No surprise there. We all though he was a tad clingy and was just with Momoko to copy homework. But me and Kaoru never told her the last part. Momoko came out, her hair down, a clip in the shape of a bow in the center of her hair. Randy walked up and grabbed her hand. She smiled at him, and we began walking down the street to school.

"So Randy, did you go to the concert last night?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Why not?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Momoko told me she couldn't go so I didn't want to." He said simply and we all smiled at Momoko who gave us a look that said 'Keep quiet!' We came around a corner, Kaoru talking and joking with Randy which was rare, and we almost stopped dead in our tracks. The three boys that were supposed to escort us was leaning against a wall, the raven haired one had a cigarette in his mouth, and I pinched my nose. They looked up and saw us, and Kaoru seemed like she was about to run for it. Without thinking I got on her back and Momoko got on Randy's.

"Run!" Kaoru screamed at him, and he obeyed. We began running past them. We could hear their foot prints behind us. Oh God don't let them catch us. "Faster!" Kaoru screamed at Randy who was lacking. "If you don't Momoko will be in trouble!" She said. Even though we knew it wasn't real, he pushed himself over the edge, and was at the same pace as Kaoru, Momoko and I looked behind us to see the boys not that far away.

"Uh, Kaoru, I don't mean to be mean to you or Randy but uh. KICK IT UP A NOTCH!" I screamed. Kaoru looked behind her. She began running and jumping like I was nothing. Randy kept up but had trouble jumping over stuff so he had to go around it. When we got to the school, me and Momoko basically jumped off of their backs and Momoko gave a quick kiss to Randy before we started running again, this time I was surprised I was in the lead. I could hear their footsteps behind us. I didn't know why I was running from them, but they seemed...Stranger. We got to the classroom before the first bell rang and we went to Momoko's desk everyone bewildered by our appearance.

"Why did you make us run Miyako?" Kaoru breathed heavily, Momoko didn't complain though.

"T-They seemed different than y-yesterday." I breathed. "Y-You c-couldn't feel the evil?" I asked and Kaoru thought as she flopped down in a desk next to Momoko's who their sitter wasn't at.

"You know what, you're right Miyako. They did." She said. She looked behind me. "Great. They're here now." She muttered. I sighed.

"Okay girls if they asked why we ran just say you thought we were late and if they bring up tomorrow, change the subject. Got it?" Momoko said. We nodded and went to our seats, my heart was beating rapidly still from running. Isaote sat next to me and looked at me. I gave him a smile.

"Why did you run?" He asked. I bit my lip before answering.

"We thought we were late." I simply lied I had gotten better at lying over the past couple years. He shrugged, and thought it was over, I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding in.

"What about yesterday? I mean, are you really friends with the PPGZ?" He asked, and I looked at him.

"Yes I am friends with the PPGZ. Why?" I asked, then changed it kinda, "Are you friends with them?" I asked. I could've sworn I saw something in his eyes that changed, it changed from mellow to pure hatred then back to mellow.

"No. I'm not." He said, then changed the subject. "So did you go to concert last night? After they released you?" He asked. After they- Oh yeah!

"Oh, uh, no. I had to go straight home. I'm supposed to take it easy for the next couple days." I said. He nodded, and then went to the teacher when she started the lesson. We got through first period, thank God, with no interruptions. The girls and I were walking to second; gym. When Randy poped out of no where and started to walk away with Momoko. We eyed each other and continued to gym. Momoko still hadn't shown up, so the teacher began. Then our belts beeped and our hearts dropped. We raised our hands. "Mr. Dishvac, I have athlete's nose!" I said.

"And I hurt my pride!" Kaoru said. Which sounded like she had hurt her backside. He looked at us and excused us. We walked out then ran to the roof. We transformed but, Blossom wasn't there. We opened our compacts and screamed. Brick was starring at us. He had Blossom! She was on the ground in the background, Boomer and Butch watching her. I glared at the screen. "What did you do to her you bastard?!" Buttercup screamed. He grinned.

"Nice to see you to Buttercup." He said. "Unless you come here, she won't live no more." He said, we looked at each other. The fangs, the death, the test in math.

"E-Excuse me for a moment." I said, then went over to the side of the building and threw up. BC looked at me and I whiped my mouth. "S-Sorry, continue." I said, Boomer looked at me, and I looked at Brick. He smirked, and I growled. His eyes widen but he continued.

"Anyways, you know where the warehouse is, the ones by the pier?" He asked, me and BC nodded. "Well that's where she is, and we'll be waiting." He said.

"Wait, why do yo-" But he closed he compact. I looked at it, my hair falling to my sides. I screamed at the sky, "Imma kill that bastard!" I screamed. BC looked at me surprised I said, well _that_ since I've never thought of anyone vile enough to be called that. "Lets go." I said, and she nodded. We flew in silence, we were both thinking of ways we could get Blossom out safely and not get bitten. We stopped in the first warehouse. We didn't know how, but we just _knew _she was in there. BC told me to stand back, and blasted the door open, on the floor in dim light was Blossom. I ran to her and untied her.

"No guys its a trap!" She screamed, and sure enough someone grabbed me from behind, I glared feeling my eyes heat up.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I whispered.

"What did ya say? I couldn't hear you love." Boomer said and I looked at the ground.

"I said," I said then shouted the rest. "**LET GO OF ME YOU SICK BASTARD!**" I said, which caused Blossom and the entire RRBZ look at me, and I threw him across the room. He hit the wall, and I growled. "Don't. Touch. Me. Ever." I said, he growled, and lunged at me, knocking me down. I skidded on the floor, scraping my elbow.

"Bubbles!" Blossom and BC shouted they threw Brick and Butch off and came over to my side, I stood up, and BC held Blossom back.

"Someone's getting their ass kicked." I heard her say, I whipped around fast and caught Boomer by the throat, and pushed him against the wall.

"I told you not to fucking touch me." I growled, and he stared at me before someone threw me off him and I crashed into some crates. I coughed at the dust, and blood was on the floor, I felt of my nose, and there was blood on it, I turned around, but was knocked down again, Boomer stood in front of me, glaring at me, and I glared back at him. He lifted me up.

"I'm touching you now what are you gonna do about it babe?" He asked, I growled and sonic screamed, making him fly back. We were almost drained, we couldn't keep fighting like this or-

"No, I won't let that happen." I whispered. BC and Blossom fought Brick and Butch, while Boomer and I fought. Boomer flung through the wall, and grabbed me by my throat, BC and Blossom were like that to. "G-Girls." I said barely, he glared at me, his eyes glowed blue and he hit me hard, sending me on my back, I saw a bright light blue light and my head banged on the floor, and I rolled to my side, feeling lifeless.

"Bubbles!" They screamed, and then silence. It was to quiet. I looked at my feet, I had on my ballet shoes.

"S-Shit!" I screamed. I looked up and saw confusion on Boomer's face and I scooted up against the wall. My arms had been cut during the battle, and so had my lip.

"M-Miyako?" he asked, my eyes widen.

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked, still scooting back and then it hit. "O-Oh my God. I-Isaote?" I asked. I blinked and saw Isaote, who I though was normal. "Shit, no it c-can't be." I said, covering my face. I sprung up and ran out of the warehouse with Blossom and BC. We felt something hit us and we tripped, looking up at the RRBZ. Butch and Brick were glaring at BC and Blossom. "G-Girls, l-leave I'll try to transform and fly. Just run and hide." I said.

"Not without you Miyako!" BC said and then put me on her back like earlier and we began to fly off with Blossom, and I looked back to see confusion on Butch's face, and shock on Boomer's. Damn! They knew who I was. I-I can't believe it, I cried into Buttercup's jacket, and I felt heat on our back. There was a light green light, and me and Kaoru were falling. I screamed my head off, and Kaoru woke up, "Damnit!" She grabbed me by the arm, and realized she wasn't BC with me and she screamed. Suddenly someone caught me. I clutched their shirt, smelling in their scent, and crying on their shirt, they flew to the ground, and I fell to my knees, I found Kaoru and I crawled over to her, and we saw Momoko on the ground.

"Momoko!" I screamed and went over there with Kaoru, I felt of her pulse, and we looked up to see the RRBZ pale as sheets. "Stay th hell away from us!" I screamed, and Kaoru put Momoko on her back and we ran away.

"Miyako!" I heard Boomer shout.

"Kaoru!" I heard Butch shout.

"Momoko..." I heard Brick helplessly plea. I cried, and wiped away the tears. We got to the school and went to gym, no one ever gave us any attention so the cuts and stuff were ignored. We played dodge ball to release stress, and Momoko had woken up before we got to the gym, so she was pissed off. I didn't know at Brick, the RRBZ in general, or Randy for turning her over to them when her belt beeped and she transformed after she thought she lost him. She was just plain pissed. And then they had to be here, at the dodge ball court, Kaour was pissed and hit Butch right in the stomach, and hard, Brick got Kaoru out, and she glared at him before going to sit out, Momoko threw the ball at Brick. And Boomer threw his ball at Momoko. Now it was just me and him.

"C'mon throw it at me Isaote!" I shouted at him, clearly pissed off. And everyone at the school knew I had as short of a temper as Kaoru. He looked at me, and before he threw it, I threw mine hitting him in the stomach, making him get out. I turned on my heel to go to the locker room before everyone could pile out, and congratulate me. Kaoru and Momoko followed me. "Ugh! I am so pissed at them! I wish they never came to this school!" I said.

"I wish they weren't alive three years ago!" Momoko said, and Kaoru just sat in the corner, already changed. And she looked up at us. "What's wrong Kaoru?" Momoko asked.

"I-I actually was getting to like...Saoti..." She said, me and Momoko looked at each other. "But, now we can't be together because..." She trailed off and a silent tear went down her face. She sighed, and got up, dusting off her pants and wiping off her face. She put on a fake smile.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go. I hear they're actually having something good today in the cafeteria!" She said, we looked at each other and followed her out, the boys were there, waiting for us to apologize or something, but we ignored them, we needed to ignore them for a while. I sighed. And here I thought we were gonna be friends with the RRBZ...


	4. Chapter 4

** Isaote/Boomer's P.O.V**

**** I sighed in frustration, Miyako and her friends were ignoring us. And we were shocked that they, could possibly be the PPGZ. I shivered remembering how I had attacked her.

_Flashback_

_ I flung through the wall pissed. That bitch Bubbles had to pay! I flung myself back to where the fight was and caught her by surprise. I grabbed her by the throat, she was struggling, but was limp. I wasn't gonna destroy her this way, I was gonna make her suffer. Brick and Butch had Buttercup and Blossom like that, I wasn't gonna wait to destroy them. "G-Girls." I heard her whisper, her voice low. I glared at her and felt my eyes glow. I hit her hard in the stomach, causing her to fly back, there was this bright blue light and I felt triumphant, I had destroyed Bubbles, but she was still there, she crashed on the floor and rolled to her side, she looked lifeless. That's when I saw the light blue ballet shoes._

_ "Bubbles!" Buttercup and Blossom screamed. And then silence, me and my brothers looked at Miyako, she was looking at her feet, Brick and Butch loosened their grip on Buttercup and Blossom._

_ "S-Shit!" She screamed. I wore confusion when she looked up at me, and she scooted against the wall, her arms and lip was bloody. The blood smelled so sweet. She seemed scared of me, she looked like she was about to cry like that night of the concert._

_ "M-Miyako?" I said without thinking. Her eyes widen._

_ "H-How do you know my name?" She asked, and looked closely at me. "O-Oh God no. Isaote?" She asked, she blinked, "S-Shit, no it c-can't be." She said, covering her face, I was about to reach out to her, when she sprung up and ran out of the warehouse with BC and Blossom._

_ Flashback End._

We saw the back of their heads as they went to the lunch room, they was still pretty beaten, but they was pulling it off, they seemed like their injuries didn't hurt them. They had linked arms with Miyako in the middle. They stopped at a poster.

"Oh please Kaoru! You're really good! You should sing She's so Gone!" Miyako said, happy. I looked at her face. I hated myself for what I did to her lip and arms.

"Oh no, I think you should, and I could sing...Hmm...I'm not sure. What about you Momoko?" She asked.

"What I sang at the concert last night." She said.

"That's good!" Miyako said. Then paused. "But why should I sing She's so Gone?" She asked, her innocence taking over.

"Because you need to show Boomer that you're not just cute Bubbles anymore, but that your Bubbles, who has a short temper." She said, joking. Miyako shrugged, and sighed.

"Lets not talk about them, c'mon we'll be late for lunch." She said. Kaoru looked at her, and nodded, and they continued down the hall. We went to the poster that they had saw. It was a talent show. I sighed, and leaned against the wall.

"I feel like shit for what I did to Momoko." Akira said under his breath.

"How do you think I feel?" Saoti asked him, glaring.

"Guys, just shut up. For two minutes. Let's go to lunch." I said, they looked at me and nodded. We continued to the lunch room. We saw the girls, they were laughing and after they got their lunch went to sit outside. We got our lunch and sat close to the door that lead outside so we could hear their conversation. No one was sitting outside since it was so cold, which was why they probably sat out there.

"But seriously, you could sing it Kaoru, you have the right voice!" Miyako said.

"I'm not sure, Miyako, I mean I'm a huge fan of them, but, The Kind? Are you sure?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm totally sure!" She said, gladly. There was silence, and the door opened, Kaoru looked at us, glaring.

"Wow, if it isn't the stalkers." She said, Miyako peeked from under her arm, that was trying to keep her in. She saw me and her eyes widen before going back to Momoko, who glared at us, before talking to Miyako to distract her.

"Listen we-" Akira began.

"I don't wanna here the 'We're sorry.' Shit!" Miyako said, peering again behind Kaoru. We looked at her. They were right she wasn't just sweet little Bubbles no more. She was much more than that now. "Listen, you ignore us, we ignore you, simple as that." She said, glaring at us, Kaoru was silent, her eyes closed. "We don't want to talk to you ever again. Yeah we may sit next to each other in class, but leave us the hell alone." She said, looking me dead in the eye.

"Miya-" I began.

"Don't. Fucking. Talk. To. Me. Isaote." She growled, and my eyes widen in shock. She tugged on Kaoru's shirt, and they went back to their table.

"H-How'd it go?" Momoko asked in a shakey voice.

"I'm surprised Miyako told them up straight." Kaoru said.

"I had to do what's right. We were such idiots for thinking that, _we _could ever be friends." Miyako said. "I mean...I knew they hated us. But not to the point where they actually...Well wanted to kill us." She said, then sighed. "I guess it just shows how much of a bitch reality is." She said. "Oh crap! Speaking of reality I gotta go get my math notes from my locker!" She said. She was getting up and came to the door when Kaoru called her name.

"Hey Miyako!" Kaoru said, and she looked back, "Be careful. The stalkers are listening." She said. Miyako nodded, and opened the door and hurried out of the lunch room.

"How are we gonna make up to them?" Saote asked, his hands going through his perfect spiked up hair. Akira shrugged and sighed. Miyako came back with a thick binder and went to her table outside.

"I dunno, but I hope we make up fast." Akira said. Then a though occurred to me.

"Guys, I have a plan, it might work, and it might not." I said. They raised their eyebrows at me but listened anyways.

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

**** Those stalkers! They were huddled against their table, talking. I wished I had super hearing so I could listen to what they say, no doubt they were listening to what we had said before. "Uh. Momoko, Miyako? Are you girls full?" I asked. They nodded, and we got up. Miyako had her binder tucked in under her arm. We got our trays and went inside, the warm air greeted us, and the boys attention went to us, but we gladly ignored them. We dumped our trays and Miyako squealed about the talent show. And how excited she was. We smiled, and I ruffled her hair, causing her to fake pout. I laughed at this. We walked on to third, which was math. We could hear the boys behind us, but we ignored them, and linked arms with Miyako in the middle again. Ignoring them wasn't so good for me, since having three friggin' vampire dudes follow you wasn't good. Miyako and Momoko basically pulled me along since I wanted to run down the hall.

When we got to math we took our seats and so did the boys. Why did they have to sit with us in every class? I mean good God! It was enough they beaten us up, but they had to torture us to? I sighed and rubbed my scarred arms, Saote gave a sympathetic look at me and I snapped. "Don't look at me like that. This is your fault. If you hadn't done this...If you hadn't...Almost _killed _me," I said, in a harsh tone making him flinch, "I would not have these wounds. But no, for whatever fucking reason, you and your brothers hate us, well guess what, we gladly return the favor!" I growled. He sighed.

"Kaoru, I really am sorry, we didn-" He began but I stopped him.

"I don't wanna here this 'I'm so sorry.' Shit coming from your mouth. I mean, if I wanted flying shit by the second I woul-" I was cut off when he kissed me. On. The. Fucking. Lips. I raised my hand to slap him, but, it fell to my side, and I gripped the collar of his shirt, making him get off me. I wiped my mouth off and felt Akira, Isaote, Momoko, and Miyako watching us. I glared at him, then slapped him, hard. Don't get me wrong. He was a good kisser. Better kisser than my ex-boyfriend. But we were enemies. "Don't kiss me again." I said, he looked at me, before looking up to the front of the class, I lowered my hat over my eyes, and put my hands behind my head, and closed my eyes. Damn I hope I wasn't blushing just then! I sighed, and the teacher passed out the math test. I did it really quick since I was an okay math student. Hey I got solid B's while Momoko and Miyako got A's across the chart. I turned in my test. I went back to my desk. Saote was also done with his test. He was peeking at me from the corner of his eye. I laid my head down, and turned it to the side, so he wouldn't see me blush. My finger tips touched my lips. I swear I could still feel his lips there.

But that didn't meant I like him. Did it? God I hoped not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Saoti/Butch's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe I just did that. And worse, Kaoru might hate me more now. She had her head on her desk, and turned to the side. I sighed. Why didn't I see it before? Buttercup and her look so alike! I mean, seriously. But I guess that's because they have different identities like when me and my brothers change into the RRBZ. But...I don't know. This whole villain, super hero thing has my brain messed up! I sighed. I laid my head down, wondering if that's what Kaoru's thinking. Wait. Why don't I just read her mind? I channeled my energy to enter Kaoru's mind. I had to make sure I didn't disturb her. Once I could hear her mind I could what she was thinking.

_Oh just stop Kaoru! It doesn't mean anything, he's toying with you. Ugh, why of GOD why did this have to happen to Momoko, Miyako, and me? I'm in deeper shit than I was before. _She thought. I could tell she sighed, _It doesn't fucking matter. I'm a super hero, and he's a villain. But..._She trailed off, and I left her mind. She was thinking about the kiss? I was surprised. I wish I had read her mind earlier, but then she might've noticed. I laid my head back down. The math test was basically final exams, so we had a little time. I heard three chairs scrape back. Kaoru was standing up her hand in the air, a hand on the desk.

"Yo teach!" She said. The teacher looked up. "I have a stomach ache!" She lied it seemed to come easy to her.

"And my elbow hurts!" Momoko said.

"And my eyes hurt!" Miyako said who were making her eyes water. How? I didn't know. He looked at them and sighed.

"Fine you may go the nurses office." He said, then added, "Saoti, Isaote, and Akira escort them please, you all are done with your tests." We went outside and the girls looked at us, and we looked back at them like when we first got here. Kaoru seemed to be biting the inside of her cheek. They didn't want to transform in front of us. That's what was wrong. They looked at another and liked the first day went in different directions, we followed them, and I saw the staircase that lead to the roof top. Kaoru got to the top and Momoko and Miyako were waiting.

"God their such stalkers. I could hear Saoti's footsteps behind me the whole time. You know for a vamp, he's actually really loud." Kaoru said. Momoko and Miyako agreed.

"C'mon girls we have to hurry the town really might be in deep shit." Momoko said. Wow, Momoko and Miyako really had grown spines. Kaoru shrugged.

"I swear if its the GGG again someone's gonna die." She said. They tranformed and looked over Blossom's shoulder. "And I guessed it right." Kaoru muttered. "Ace your on my hit list!" She said. "It was about to be history that we do Zilch in and then. Ugh!" She said, kicking something that hit the next building. "Lets go." She said.

"Agreed." Bubbles said. They flew off. They had also got quicker. Akira tapped on my shoulder. I looked up.

"C'mon we have to follow them." He said. I nodded and we transformed into the RRBZ, Brick, Boomer, and I followed the light blue, pink, and green streaks that filled the air. We watched from a distance. Buttercup got hit by one of Ace's cards, Bubbles was running away from Ivy that was trying to massage her arms to make her go to sleep, and Arturo was dodging Blossom's yo-yo. They flew back a couple feet, they looked more beat than before. Buttercup's left eye was closed cause something flew in it.

"C'mon girls, lets go." Blossom said, trying to give them support.

"Triple Powered Sugar Yo!" Blossom said, hitting them three times making them back up from the light. "Go Buttercup!" She shrieked.

"Triple Powered Gravitation Drive!" She yelled, causing the earth to shake and creating a crater. The GGG were still on their feet but barely. "Bubbles!" She screamed.

"Triple Powered Bubble Trouble!" She said. The bubbles hit them and popped causing then to black out. "Ugh, all I want know is a nap." Bubbles said.

"Agreed, I'm pretty sure they're taking steroids or something." Buttercup said, putting her hands behind her back. Their belts beeped and they opened them. "What now?" Buttercup asked, harsh but not to harsh. She was really tired.

"The RRBZ! They're behind you!" A little kid shouted. Damn! They looked behind them and saw us, they flew a couple feet away, Buttercup and Blossom glared, while Bubbles had her back to us.

"What the hell do you want?" Buttercup asked glaring at me.

"Listen, we just wanted to say sorry." Brick said, and Buttercup glared.

"Sorry? Sorry! You want to say fucking sorry after almost killing us! After almost killing Bubbles when she was out of her super hero form! Well guess what we don't give a shit! GO TO HELL I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES AGAIN!" She screamed. Blossom and Bubbles had gripped her arms to keep her from attacking us. "SO DON'T SAY SORRY!" She screamed. She shook off Bubbles and Blossom I'm going home after I get my shit, I'm tired of fucking liars." She said. My eyes watched her as she flew off. I knew it wouldn't work. Bubbles and Blossom called after her then turned around fast.

"Thanks a lot guys!" Blossom screamed.

"Yeah thanks a whole fucking lot!" Bubbles screamed. "Buttercup come back!" They shouted flying after her. What the hell just happened? I wondered.

"She doesn't like liars." A voice said below us. We looked down to see Ace. He had stood up to that? We flew down.

"We weren't lying, we are sorry." Boomer said.

"Well you're gonna have to make it up to all of them better than that." Ace said.

"How?" I asked.

"You'll find out how." He said and turned to leave. Leaving his gang. Wow, such a great leader.

* * *

**Me: Sorry if this is short I wasn't a hundred percent sure what I would write about in this chapter but don'e worry they'll have their contest in the next couple of chapters!**

**Buttercup: I really do have to sing in a crowd again in Kaoru form, don't I?**

**Me: Yep ^^**

**Butch: Don't worry you'll be great babe.**

**Buttercup: Shut up you damn liar! *slaps him and walks away***

**Butch: She likes me.**

**Me: Sure Butch, sureeee ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

** Momoko/Blossom's P.O.V**

We found Buttercup at the park, she was walking with her hands behind her head. We caught up to her and began walking next to her. "I'm not going back if that's what you guys want me to do." She said. We looked at each other before looking at her.

"Buttercup why did you run off?" Bubbles asked. "Like whenever they started saying sorry and you accused them of lying?" She asked. Buttercup was quiet for a while. We walked in silence, until she spoke finally causing Bubbles and I to jump.

"Because, if I know one thing, is to never trust the Rowdyruff Boys. For all I know of, they could just be plotting to get us to like them so they can crush us in the end I mean.." She paused and sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I don't trust them." She said. Bubbles nodded and I stared straight ahead.

"Guys..." I said. They looked at me. "We still have school." I said.

"Ahh!" Bubbles and Buttercup shouted. We quickly flew to the school and un-transformed. We went to class and Akira, Soati, and Isaote were all there. I saw Kaoru try not to run out of the room because of Miyako. I sighed and we went to our desks. We continued to do well...Nothing until the bell rang for History. Kaoru, Miyako and I quickly ran outside to our lockers and went to History. The only class we don't have with the boys.

We sat in the back next to each other. "Ugh finally, some relief." Kaoru said, leaning back, putting her heads behind her head.

"I know right?" I said, laying my head on the desk. "For a second I thought the tension in math couldn't get any thicker." I said, Miyako agreed.

"Hmm..." She said. We looked at her. "Isaote didn't bother me like he usually did in our other classes, he seemed to busy swapping notes with Akira and Soati." She concluded.

"Yeah I noticed that to. I wonder if they were trying to get our attention by passing notes." Kaoru thought aloud.

"Its a high possibility." I said. They looked at me. "I mean they keep saying they're sorry for what they did to us. So they wanted us to look at the note for some reason. Which was why they kept passing it in between us," I continued, and realization hit them, "they think if we see how sorry they are on a note then we'll forgive them." I said, angrily.

"Well it'll take a lot more than a peice of paper and a cheapo-deepo pencil to apologize to me." Kaoru said. "Wanna apologize right...Well..." She said, we looked at Kaoru shocked.

"You mean Kaoru-chan doesn't have a way for them to apologize to her?" Miyako joked.

"No I mean, the way they would apologize to me is to silly, just forget about it. What about you Miyako?" Kaoru asked, changing the subject.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"What would it take for Isaote to apologize for you to finally forgive him?" She asked.

"Oh...Well I guess he would have to apologize in a proper way, in detail about what he was sorry for, why he was sorry, and that he would never do it again." She said, "I guess that's what it would take. But I'm with you Kaoru-chan, it takes a lot more than a piece of paper and a cheapo-deepo pencil to apologize to me." She said. We nodded. "What about you Momoko-chan?" She asked me.

"Oh uh..." I said. I thought. What would it take for Akira to apologize to me for me to accept it. "I guess...He would have to be like what you said, Miyako but...I still don't know if I would be able to forgive him." I said. She nodded in deep thought. I sighed. "You worry to much, not healthy at all Miyako-chan." I said. She smiled.

"I'm not worried I'm just wondering." She said.

"About what?" Kaoru asked.

"If you would forgive Randy for what he did to you?" She asked. I looked at her in shock. Could I forgive him? Would I forgive him? Hell no.

"I-I guess not." I said, still stunned by what she asked. "I mean...He knows that I'm well you-know-who now, so I couldn't really forgive him, but if he threatened me that I had to I would." I said. She nodded.

"Well if that bastard ever threatens you just come get me." Kaoru said.

"Thank you, Kaoru-chan." I said. Miyako smiled.

"So this is our last class and then freedom." Kaoru said, "Wanna ask the teacher if we can go to the gym to practice for the talent show?" She asked.

"Sure." I said. We got up with our stuff. "Excuse me, Mr. Hanaki?" I asked, and he looked up at me. "May my friends and I go to the gym to practice for the talent show?" I asked.

"Sure, and Kaoru, you do know you can't bring a half-pipe or whatever it is in for the talent show, right?" He joked with her, she grinned which stunned him.

"I know that, I'm actually singing." She said. He nodded and we left. We went to our lockers chatting away and we went to the gym with our backpacks slung over our shoulders.

"Kaoru-chan did you change you song like you said you were?" Miyako asked.

"Yeah, to I heart question mark." She said. Miyako and I exchanged glances. "What, I can't have a little fun?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows. "Speaking of which does anyone have a pen or marker?" She asked. Miyako pulled out a green marker and handed it to Kaoru. She wrote on her hand and then asked for a blue and pink one. She wrote on Miyako's with blue and pink on mine we looked at our hands and her's.

_I 3 ? _Was written on our hands. We giggled and skipped to the gym, we opened the doors to it and saw it was unoccupied. Kaoru got out her CD player and put in her CD.

"Wish I had concentrated, instead love was complicated, but something I just fell into, and it was overrated But look just what I created; I came out alive but I'm black and blue." She sung we listened to her harmonizing voice her voice could change to a certain pitch when necessary, "I'd been fine if you'd just walked by. But you had to talk about why, you were wrong and I was right. But I can't believe you made sit at home, cry like a baby wait by the phone every night." We smiled at each other, and laughed as she continued since she was being goofy now. "And I know, someday, you will...Wake up and smell the break realize we won't make up. It didn't go the way you planned. And you'll know you didn't beat me when you look down and see I got an _'I 3 ?' _written on the back of my hand." She sang until the music died.

"Momoko-chan you next since I know what I'm singing." Miyako said.

"Okay." I said, nervous, I wasn't actually singing what I did sing at the concert. I started playing my guitar. ((Acoustic))

"We always used to talk real late on the phone after midnight. Now all we do on the phone is fight. Is there a way to make this go away? I don't think that we're gonna be okay. You were my hero and I was your sidekick. You were the tear that I cry when we split. Baby I don't think that I can do this. It seems so wrong makin up with only one kiss..." I began to sing, a hush was on the gym from both Miyako and Kaoru as I sang. "You used to be the that made me happy. You used to tell me you were lucky to have me...Now you're as cold as the winter weather. But I don't care since we're no longer together. Don't think that I could ever be, able to stay with you now baby. Cause in time I know that we'll both see, we're not meant to be." I sang, Kaoru and Miyako were staring at me and around me, I didn't remember when I came across this song or how, but it fit the situation right now perfectly. "You'll know I'll never love you, like the way I ever used to. But you know I will remember you. Now that I'm gone I smile, it took me quite a while, see we won't walk down the aisle. Cause you're the one who makes me cry. You would never ever save me. All your words are full of lies. You're not the one I wanna marry. Cause baby can't ya see? We're just a fantasy? There's nothin' we can do, we're not the perfect two." I finished. Kaoru looked up at me. I looked in the other direction, and was surprised by their hugs.

"Oh Momoko-chan that was so sad, but you were so good!" Miyako said, squeezing me.

"Yeah, I was on the verge of tears." Kaoru said.

"See, even Kaoru-chan thinks you're good." Miyako said. "And we understand why you picked that song out." She said, "And we don't judge you for it. Right Kaoru-chan?" She asked.

"Most defiantly!" Kaoru agreed. "So Miyako, you ready?" She teased.

"Oh you know what I'm already singing." She said, laughing nervously. Kaoru and I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh..." She said looking behind us.

"Hello." Soati's voice said. We looked behind where we was laying on the floor. (When I mean hug I mean tackle to the ground hug that makes you feel good, but you're being squeezed inside and out.) We sat up quickly. We looked at him.

"What do you want Soati?" Kaoru asked angrily.

"To see if we c-" Akira cut off when he saw my hand. Soati looked at Kaoru's left hand. Isaote looked at Miyako's right hand. At that moment we felt like we won.

"To see if you could what?" I asked, snapping him and his brothers out of it.

"Huh?" He asked stunned.

"Dammit Akira." I muttered.

"Oh to see if we could have the gym now, we asked our Science teacher." He said, looking at me. I looked at Kaoru.

"Sure, the further we're away from you guys the better." She said. She got up and got her CD player and Saoti followed her talking to her. Miyako went to go get her books and Isaote followed her. I went to where my stuff was which was next to Kaoru's. By the basketball hoop. I could hear his footsteps behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked. He looked into my eyes. "Well?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"I..." He began. "Nothing. I just..." He sighed, and looked at the floor. Feeling Miyako for a split second, I touched his shoulder.

"You tell me anything or ask me anything." I said. He looked me in the eyes, half surprised.

"Who do you like?" He asked. Wh- Oh yeah my hand that was on his shoulder, the right one.

"Oh..Why do you want to know?" I asked, dropping my hand away from his shoulder making his look go sad.

"I just want to know." He said.

"That's for me to know. And you to never to find out." I replied sharply. He looked pained and I picked my stuff up, just at that moment Kaoru whirred by, looking pissed. She got her stuff and we went to Miyako, and she seemed pleased.

"Bye Isaote." She said, leaving off the "-chan" She didn't feel like he deserved it. We went outside. "I can't believe that just happened." She said.

"Did he ask you who you liked to?" I asked, she nodded.

"I wish Saoti would do that all he did was say 'Does he treat you right?' And when I didn't answer he grabbed my chin and made me look in his eyes, and asked me again. When I said nothing he kissed my forehead. Why can't he be like your guys?" Kaoru said cross. We looked at one another. We was in slight humor only Soati/Butch would do that if he knew he was crossing treacherous waters with Kaoru. She sighed. "We have the rest of the afternoon off, lets go get something to eat." She said, we agreed.

"Can we get some comfort food as well?" Miyako asked. "I feel bad for hurting them." She said.

"Well they hurted us." Kaoru said. She sighed, "Sure who wants to come over to my house to watch my mom's romantic movies? We're goin' all out for this girls night!" She joked. We smiled. We went to a pizza place and got some pizza then went to the store and got some junk food and we began walking to Kaoru's house. I smiled this day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Oh if I hadn't just jinxed it just then...

* * *

**Me: I might get another chapter up today it just depends. **

**Kaoru: Hey at least we have pizza!**

**Miyako: And junk food.**

**Momoko: But how did I jinx it?**

**Me: You'll find out. ^^**

**Akira: D-**

**Momoko: *Walks off with the girls***

**Me: Rejection...**


End file.
